This invention relates to .alpha.-(.omega.-cyanoalkanoyl)-.gamma.-butyrolactone, which is a novel intermediate lactone in the preparation of .omega.-hydroxy fatty acid, which is useful as a starting material and intermediate of various syntheses, particularly an important intermediate of macrocyclic lactone type perfumes in the field of perfume industry.
.alpha.-(.omega.-cyanoalkanoyl)-.gamma.-butyrolactone which produced according to the present invention is a novel compound.
There have been known many methods for producing .omega.-hydroxy fatty acid which is an important intermediate of macrocyclic lactone type perfumes. Typical examples thereof are introduced in "Perfume Chemical Comprehensive 2", by Osamu Okuda, Hirokawa Shoten, p. 1211 and "Perfume Chemical Comprehensive 3", by Osamu Okuda, Hirokawa Shoten, p.p. 172-174 and 176-177.
The above methods include several drawbacks that these have many steps and are troublesome in handling, expensive agents or agents accompanied by dangers in handling are often required, and also the yield is poor.
Accordingly, these methods are not advantageous methods in industrial view.